


Twentysomething candles

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Qual è il dramma in atto, Giannelli?»«Il dramma è il compleanno di Zaytsev»





	Twentysomething candles

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola storia in occasione del compleanno di Ivan, tanto per riprendere la mano su questi due bimbi. <3  
> Buona lettura, spero. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

«C’è rimasto male, lo so».

Simone si stava legando le scarpe con gesti nervosi, mentre Pippo, seduto sulla panca di fianco a lui, aveva lo sguardo fisso sul telefono che teneva in mano.

«Chi?» fece Lanza, con tono monocorde, continuando a messaggiare come se niente fosse.

Simone lo fissò per un attimo, per poi sfilargli il cellulare di mano, interrompendo sul nascere la protesta del capitano della Diatec.

«Ivan, Ivan, Ivan! Di chi vuoi che stia parlando!» esclamò con enfasi, facendo voltare qualche compagno e prendendo a camminare senza scopo per lo spogliatoio, mentre gesticolava animatamente. «È tutta colpa tua».

Lanciò un’occhiata a Pippo che alzava gli occhi al cielo e fu tentato di lanciargli addosso il telefono.

«E perché? Sentiamo».

«Perché? Sei tu che mi hai consigliato di dirgli che non sarei andato a Perugia lunedì, per poi fargli una sorpresa» replicò il palleggiatore, col respiro affannato, intanto che si passava una mano tra i capelli. «E adesso penserà che non me ne frega niente del suo compleanno».

Fu il turno dello schiacciatore di sospirare. «Ne stai facendo una tragedia, Gian.»

Simone gli si bloccò davanti e Pippo ingaggiò una battaglia per riprendersi il cellulare, mentre l’altro ricominciava a farneticare.

«Perché è una tragedia, accidenti!» sbatté un piede per terra, quando Lanza riuscì con aria vittoriosa a riavere il telefono.

Un braccio sulla spalla del ragazzo attirò la sua attenzione, facendolo voltare. Si trovò davanti a un Uros interessato alla conversazione e deglutì, la bocca improvvisamente secca.

«Qual è il dramma in atto, Giannelli?» si frappose il serbo nella discussione, un sorrisetto impertinente sulle labbra.

Simone lasciò lo sguardo correre da uno schiacciatore all’altro, prima di negare con la testa. «No, nient-»

«Il dramma è il compleanno di Zaytsev» spiattellò Pippo, alzandosi e cominciando a riporre la divisa nel borsone.

Il palleggiatore sbuffò alla risata di Uros, mentre si allungava ad afferrare la giacca della tuta e ad indossarla, pur di non incrociare lo sguardo del compagno di squadra.

«E dimmi, cosa gli hai preso come regalo?»

Simone gelò e chinò la testa, perdendosi di nuovo nei pensieri che l’avevano assillato nell’ultima settimana. Era proprio quello il problema. Il regalo.

Ivan gli aveva detto più di una volta di non comprargli nulla, che a lui sarebbe bastato trascorrere la serata insieme, niente di più e Simone aveva sorriso e annuito, fingendosi d’accordo con quel programma. Tuttavia, ora che il giorno si avvicinava inesorabilmente gli sembrava inconcepibile arrivare a Perugia senza un regalo. Era pur sempre il compleanno del suo ragazzo, non poteva presentarsi a mani vuote. Non voleva.

E dire che si era scervellato giorno e notte su cosa potesse comprare al compagno, ma ogni cosa gli pareva scialba e inutile. Per cui il passo successivo era stato chiedere aiuto a Lanza, il quale se ne era uscito con quella bella idea, che in quel momento Simone stava rimpiangendo di aver seguito.

Non gli era piaciuta la voce di Ivan, quando gli aveva comunicato che, a causa degli allenamenti in vista della Supercoppa, non sarebbe potuto essere a Perugia quel giorno e che quindi si sarebbero visti direttamente a Civitanova il weekend successivo, con le rispettive squadre.

Non ne aveva fatto un dramma, Ivan, però Simone aveva letto una punta di delusione nella voce dell’altro ed era quello che non gli dava pace.

«Non hai pensato di farti trovare in casa sua con un fiocco in testa?» aveva suggerito Uros, con un sopracciglio alzato, una volta che Pippo l’aveva ragguagliato sulla situazione «Intendo _solo_ con un fiocco.»

Simone arrossì, complici le risatine di un paio di compagni che si erano avvicinati.

«Quello l’avevo proposto io, l’anno scorso» esclamò Pippo con orgoglio, intanto che il viso di Simone raggiungeva un’altra tonalità di rosso.

Uros fece un’espressione soddisfatta, dando una pacca sul braccio del capitano. «E bravo Lanza, ti avevo sottovalutato».

Tutti gli sguardi si fissarono sul palleggiatore, come ad aspettare che raccontasse nel dettaglio la serata di un anno prima.

«Dio santo, non avevo un fiocco in testa!» ribatté Simone con irritazione, sbuffando in direzione di Pippo.

«Ma scommetto che avevi pochi vestiti addosso» insistette Uros, le braccia incrociate al petto.

Simone si passò una mano sul viso, senza rispondere, arrossendo di nuovo al ricordo di quell’ultimo compleanno. Lui e Ivan stavano insieme da poco più di due mesi e dovevano ancora trovare un equilibrio tra la voglia di vedersi sempre e la distanza che li separava. Il palleggiatore ammise a se stesso che erano tutte pessime scuse al fatto che avevano trascorso l’intera giornata a letto e Ivan aveva dichiarato di non aver passato compleanno più bello in vita sua. Per questo, le proposte oscene che gli stavano facendo i due compagni erano da scartare.

«Nessuno ha un’idea seria?» esalò, sedendosi di nuovo sulla panca e osservando l’intera squadra che parlottava davanti a lui.

«Un maglione?»

«Un bracciale?»

Le proposte di Eder e Renee si accavallarono e Simone fece una smorfia negando con la testa. Aveva già pensato a cose del genere, ma gli sembravano davvero troppo banali. Alzò la testa di nuovo, in attesa di altri suggerimenti.

«Cucinagli qualcosa che gli piace,» suggerì Aidan, con un tono rassicurante. «una cenetta romantica è sempre una bella sorpresa».

Simone rispose con un sorriso tenue, ringraziando con gli occhi il compagno australiano per lo sforzo. Si chiese mentalmente se una carbonara o una grigliata fossero fattibili o indicate dopo l’allenamento. Si rispose di no.

Il silenzio riempì la stanza, prima che i compagni cominciassero a disperdersi e a lasciare lo spogliatoio uno dopo l’altro, non prima di aver fatto gli auguri di buona fortuna al palleggiatore, che rimase lì seduto, la schiena poggiata al muro, in preda all’indecisione.

«Vuoi un consiglio, Giannelli?»

Simone alzò gli occhi verso l’unico giocatore rimasto. Kovacevic, in piedi davanti a lui, lo fissava con aria quasi intenerita.

«No» mormorò il ragazzo, spostando lo sguardo sul suo borsone, mentre l’altro rispondeva con uno sbuffo divertito.

«Un weekend in una spa» gli sentì dire, dopo un attimo «così unisci l’utile al dilettevole».

Simone rimase in silenzio, dopo che il compagno l’ebbe salutato sul ciglio della porta. Rifletté sulle proposte della squadra, tante proposte, ognuna delle quali poteva effettivamente rappresentare una valida idea regalo per Ivan. Sospirò pesantemente, mentre si alzava e si caricava il borsone in spalla, pronto per lasciare il PalaTrento con più dubbi di prima.

Mancavano ancora cinque giorni, aveva tempo.

 

Non c’era più tempo, quel che era fatto, era fatto.

Era quello che si ripeteva Simone, seduto rigidamente su di uno sgabello al bancone della cucina, l’orecchio teso a captare movimenti appena fuori dalla porta d’ingresso.

Era arrivato a Perugia due ore prima, quando sapeva che Ivan era ad allenarsi al palazzetto e aveva passato il tempo torturandosi, vagando per le stanze, chiamando prima Pippo e poi inaspettatamente Uros, che aveva risposto al suo monologo nervoso con la solita finta indifferenza.

«Giannelli, stai calmo» gli aveva ripetuto per l’ennesima volta lo schiacciatore serbo. «Se vuoi ti dico un paio di cose che puoi fare per rilassarti».

Simone gli aveva riagganciato il telefono in faccia, sprofondando di nuovo nell’angoscia.

Stava sorseggiando una tisana, quando sentì la chiave girare nella serratura e la voce di Ivan riempire la stanza. In quel momento sparirono tutti i dubbi, tutti i pensieri dell’ultima settimana, mentre il cuore gli saltava nel petto e si ritrovava a stringere forte tra le mani la tazza ormai tiepida.

Era impressionato dall’effetto che gli faceva ogni volta lo schiacciatore, nonostante stessero insieme da più di un anno, cosa che il ragazzo ancora faticava a razionalizzare. Anche in quel caso, quando l’osservava senza essere visto. Ivan non si era accorto di lui, non ancora, preso com’era dall’entrare in casa, le chiavi in mano, il borsone in spalla e il telefono all’orecchio, mentre parlava concitatamente.

«Bata, non insistere, ho detto di no» gli sentì dichiarare con aria scocciata, mentre di spalle a lui chiudeva la porta con un piede e posava le chiavi sul mobiletto di fianco. «No, Simo non viene...»

Il palleggiatore si fece piccolo sullo sgabello, sentendosi di nuovo in colpa per il sospiro che aveva seguito quell’affermazione. Lo vide lasciar cadere il borsone della Sir sul pavimento e passarsi le dita sulla cresta scomposta.

«Non ne ho voglia dai, non mi rompere i co-» lo sentì interrompersi, dopo che si era voltato e l’aveva visto. Aveva sgranato appena appena gli occhi, come se non credesse davvero che Simone fosse lì, e aveva subito ripreso il controllo di se stesso, terminando velocemente la chiamata con un laconico _Bata, devo andare._

Aveva poggiato il cellulare sul mobiletto, mentre in silenzio aveva fatto qualche passo verso il centro del salotto, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del ragazzo.

Simone sorrise appena, alzando la mano in un accenno di saluto.

«Ciao» pigolò imbarazzato.

Notò Ivan gonfiare il petto prendendo un respiro, per poi rilasciare una calda risata.

«Tu...» cominciò lo schiacciatore, indicandolo, intanto che Simone si alzava e lo raggiungeva in due passi «...questa me la paghi».

Simone ridacchiò, finalmente rilassato, le braccia di Ivan che lo circondavano, mentre ricambiava la stretta.

«Buon compleanno» mormorò il palleggiatore sulla bocca dell’altro, che rispose appropriandosi delle labbra del compagno in un lungo bacio.

Ancora attaccato alle sue spalle, Simone lo sentì chinarsi appena e subito dopo si ritrovò sollevato, le gambe che si stringevano automaticamente attorno alla vita dello schiacciatore.

«Che fai?» gemette Simone, le mani di Ivan sul suo fondoschiena mentre attraversava lentamente la stanza.

«Devo ancora farmi la doccia» sussurrò in risposta, contro il suo collo «e tu vieni con me».

Simone rise riportando la bocca su quella di Ivan, una volta entrati in bagno.

 

«Ma è Natale o il mio compleanno?»

Simone si stava torturando le mani, quando la voce divertita di Ivan attirò la sua attenzione. Sollevò gli occhi dalla manica della felpa con cui stava giocando e incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo di Ivan. Gli aveva messo davanti una busta piuttosto piena, una volta che si erano asciugati dopo la doccia, e gli si era seduto accanto, a gambe incrociate sul letto.

«Perché hai preso tutte queste cose?» domandò Ivan e il ragazzo non trovò una risposta. Si morse un labbro con i denti, alzando le spalle.

«Dai apri» lo incitò, mentre si dondolava sul materasso, incapace di restare fermo.

Ivan lo guardò un’ultima volta sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, prima di tirare fuori il primo pacco. Lo vide soppesarlo e squadrarlo prima di strappare fiocco e carta e dispiegare sulle ginocchia un maglione grigio scuro. Alzò gli occhi sorridendo a Simone, mentre se lo infilava in un attimo, provandoselo.

«Ti piace?» mormorò il palleggiatore, con aria incerta, prima che Ivan annuisse e si chinasse verso di lui.

«Tanto. È caldissimo» rispose l’altro, per poi lasciare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.

Simone sorrise rinfrancato, scostandosi e indicando di nuovo la busta. «Ci sono altre cose.»

Ivan estrasse un pacchetto quadrato e ridacchiò, accarezzando la carta regalo con i pupazzi di neve. «L’avevo detto che era Natale».

Tirò fuori un bracciale di cuoio marrone, con due fibbie che chiuse subito attorno al suo polso destro e fissò con aria di rimprovero Simone, il quale si affrettò a prendere la busta e allungargli un altro pacchetto.

«Zitto e apri» esclamò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche, intanto che un Ivan interdetto si ritrovava tra le mani un barattolo di Nutella e scoppiava a ridere sonoramente.

«Questo è decisamente il mio regalo preferito» affermò convinto e fece per togliere il tappo al bicchiere, quando Simone gli mise davanti una busta.

«Simone».

Il ragazzo studiò l’espressione seria che aveva Ivan, quando mise via il barattolo e si rigirò la busta tra le mani. «Cos’è?»

«L’ultimo regalo.» rispose Simone, con calma «Non c’è più nulla, giuro.»

Ivan osservò la busta per un altro istante, prima di aprirla e tirare fuori un depliant di un centro benessere, distante una manciata di chilometri da Perugia.

«Non è un vero e proprio regalo, non ho prenotato nulla, non ancora, perché non sappiamo mai quando siamo liberi» si affrettò a dire Simone, mangiandosi le parole «però mi sembrava una cosa carina da fare una volta...no?»

Riprese fiato, in attesa della risposta dell’altro. Cominciò a innervosirsi, mentre Ivan lo osservava senza dire niente. Un attimo dopo si sentì avvolto dal calore del maglione che Ivan ancora indossava, le braccia strette attorno e la bocca attaccata alla sua.

Si sentì spingere sdraiato di fianco sul letto, in mezzo alla carta regalo appallottolata, ai fiocchi e ai nastri.

«Perché mi hai preso tutte queste cose?» gli chiese di nuovo lo schiacciatore e Simone cercò di non distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

Si umettò le labbra. «Perché non sapevo cosa comprare e alla fine ho comprato tutto».

Si perse negli occhi azzurri dell’altro, mentre percepiva le sue dita accarezzargli i capelli e tirò appena su col naso.

La mano di Ivan scese sulla sua guancia e si fermò.

«È che hai sempre detto di non volere niente, di non aver bisogno di niente, e allora...» riprese Simone, con foga, prima di essere interrotto dal compagno.

«Non ho mai detto di non aver bisogno di niente».

Simone strinse le labbra allo sguardo serio di Ivan e la consapevolezza del significato di quelle parole lo colpì allo stomaco. Si infilò nell’abbraccio, stringendo il più possibile la presa.

 

«Non ci credo, tu sei matto.»

Simone ridacchiò mentre finiva di sistemare le candeline azzurre e prendeva un accendino dal cassetto della credenza.

«Non è un compleanno senza la torta.» spiegò il palleggiatore, mentre osservava il suo operato, finalmente soddisfatto. Si sentì trascinare seduto sulle gambe dello schiacciatore e sospirò di contentezza, intanto che in silenzio entrambi osservavano le candele accese e le fiammelle che si rincorrevano.

«Sai che non sono tutte, vero?» esclamò Ivan, in tono divertito «saranno al massimo una ventina».

Simone rise, sistemandosi meglio nell’abbraccio.

«Poi saranno una trentina».

«Sei bravo a rovinare l’atmosfera».

«Beh è vero, l’anno prossimo fai tren-»

«Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi continuamente».

Simone si voltò appena verso di lui, sorridendo e trattenendo una risata, mentre Ivan faceva lo stesso.

«Dai, esprimi un desiderio e soffia» esclamò Simone, in preda all’entusiasmo.

Sentì il mento di Ivan posarglisi sulla spalla.

«Soffiamo insieme».

Simone annuì, il cuore che si allargava al pensiero di tanti desideri, gran parte dei quali coincidevano con quelli dello schiacciatore. Si chinò verso le candeline, prendendo un respiro.

«Uno, due...»


End file.
